Thomas Jones (Earth-616)
CaseIdent4444T/J | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly , ally of David Haller, | Relatives = Ophelia Jones (mother), unidentified father (deceased), Ellie Jones (sister) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County New York; London, England | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 140 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = British, English | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = Imperial College London | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = London or Yorkshire, England | Creators = Paul Bestow | First = X-Factor #41 | Death = Death of X #4 | HistoryText = Early Years Jones, son of a widowed mother, was a student studying chemistry. Before his father died, he promised to him that he would excel in his studies. He started to have headaches as his powers manifested. He first created gold using them, attracting the Troll Associates, who kidnapped him as part of their plan to use his mutant powers in order to collapse the economy of the global free market and allow creatures of myth and legend to roam free again. Jones was rescued by X-Factor, but not before he was forced to turn a couple of his captors to gold in self-defense. He planned on studying molecular chemistry in order to return the trolls to life. A few years later, the Troll Associates kidnapped Alchemy's mother. Alchemy was forced to obey them, but he secretly called X-Factor for help (his call was forwarded to the X-Men). On their way to restore the leader trolls back to normal, the Troll Associates and Alchemy ran into Excalibur. The two groups fought and Alchemy turned Captain Britain and Meggan into gold. The X-Men met up with Excalibur and together they tracked down the trolls, but both groups were captured. Excalibur leader Nightcrawler managed to convince the majority of the trolls that the Troll Associates' methods were wrong. He challenged the new leader of the Troll Associates, Phough, to single combat, while Excalibur and the X-Men freed themselves. Phough then tried to kill Alchemy's mother, but Nightcrawler saved her and Alchemy turned Phough into a golden statue. Alchemy then revealed to Excalibur and the X-Men that, due to his biochemistry studies, he could now restore humans back to normal and restored Captain Britain and Meggan. After M-Day Alchemy was one of a handful of mutants to retain their powers after the events of M-Day, but wasn't considered by the O*N*E as a real threat in case of a racial conflict. He briefly sought protection with the 198 at Westchester. He was among the British mutantsPete Wisdom, Chamber, Pixie, Psylocke, Liam Connaughton, Lila Cheney and Alchemy invited by David Haller (Legion) to form a team to follow Xavier's dream. While Legion made Wisdom think they refused to cooperate in a complex manipulation,In that illusion, Legion was manipulating the British Mutants to cooperate with him as they didn't wanted to, and then made them attack Wisdom. Wisdom managed to free the mutants from Legion's control by cutting the psychic connection, using Blindfold's "sight", only to be revealed to be an illusion. Lila Cheney came to Blindfold and Wisdom in an illusion to explain a false plan about them seemingly tearing apart Britain in order 'to wipe mutophobic Britain off the map"'', but it was revealed the whole plan was only constituted of good actions to prove the work of human-mutant coexistence. Alchemy's part of the plan was to create a large amount of Neodymium in place of brownfield lands, creating a magnetic Neodymium strip, quickly intended to serve as the trail for a silent and supersonic train to link both side of the British Island. Death of X When it was discovered that the Terrigen Mists released by the Inhuman king Black Bolt were lethal to mutants , the Stepford Cuckoos were sent by Emma Frost to retrieve Alchemy so his powers could be used in a plan to render the Terrigen Mists harmless to mutants. Alchemy was reluctant at first, but he was motivated into action by Cyclops (actually a psychic illusion created by Emma Frost). The plan was for Sunfire to take Alchemy close enough to the cloud of Terrigen Mist to affect it with his powers. The first attempt was thwarted when the Inhuman Inferno knocked Sunfire and Alchemy out of the sky with a flame burst, resulting in Alchemy breaking one of his arms from the fall. After another encouragement from the Cyclops illusion, Alchemy agreed to try again. Sunfire dropped Alchemy into the Terrigen cloud, and Alchemy successfully transmuted the cloud into something that was harmless to not only mutants, but humans and Inhumans as well. However, Alchemy had breathed in the cloud and quickly affected by M-Pox, he died moments later. | Powers = '''Transmutation: He has the ability to alter the chemical composition of anything he touches into its elemental components. He can also change matter into other forms so long as he fully understands the physical composition of the desired result. In his first appearance he could only change objects into simple chemical elements, usually gold. Due to his study of biochemistry, he can now also change objects into more complex molecules, allowing him to change transmuted living beings back to normal. He showed himself capable of transmuting an entire Terrigen Cloud into something non-fatal for mutants, albeit dying in the process. * Alchemy can transform any substance into a desired element with intense concentration * By studying physiology and bio-chemistry, he is able to transform any substance into complex molecules, including organic systems (like human bodies). He was stated to be a Low Threat by the O*N*E. | Abilities = Alchemy has knowledge of physiology and biochemistry. | Strength = Weak Human | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Created by Paul Bestow (a Marvel Comics fan) through a contest called "The Mutant Registration Act" during the story arc "The Fall of the Mutants." Fans could write a bio and power for their mutants, and if picked, their mutant would "star" in a future New Mutants comic. Delays would later push the character to first appear in X-Factor instead. | Trivia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Character Profiles: Alchemy * Character Reference: Alchemy }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Transmutation Category:Low Threats Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:M-Pox Victims Category:Matter Manipulation